


Jingle Grouch

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек-Гринч влюблен в Стайлза-снежного эльфа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Grouch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jingle Grouch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226986) by [aggybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggybird/pseuds/aggybird). 



> Спасибо чудесной aggybird за разрешение на перевод  
> У автора замечательный талант и чувство юмора :-)  
> Настоятельно советую почитать и другие ее работы ❤

***

Дерек происходит из древнего рода Гринчей. Его фамилия была проклята в течение многих столетий, а их наследие является предметом гордости. Гринчевание - благородное призвание и старая уважаемая традиция.

Поэтому он не понимает, почему не может оторвать взгляд от одного из новых Снежных эльфов Санты.

Дерек должен ненавидеть снег. И эльфов. И Рождество. Вообще-то, он должен ненавидеть все. Это его работа. Рождество не было бы Рождеством, если бы кто-нибудь где-нибудь не чувствовал себя несчастным. Дерек знает, что работа его семьи важна, и не зря люди говорят, что он натуральный Гринч.

Так что он чувствует свою беспомощность, пытаясь объяснить эту одержимость. В груди растет новое странное чувство, когда Дерек смотрит на эльфа (Стайлза, он слышал, что так его называл приятель), который пьет горячий шоколад и пытается растереть, чтобы согреть заостренные кончики ушей.

Дерек старается понять, зачем другим нужно тепло. Он может в любой момент стать зеленым и очень пушистым, так что ему почти никогда не бывает холодно. Кроме того, из-за чрезвычайно маленького размера сердца он вообще мало что чувствует.

Он хмурится и трет болезненно ноющее место на груди - тесное и покалывающее, словно обмороженное изнутри.

Стайлз смеется над какой-то шуткой своего приятеля. Взахлеб что-то отвечает и размахивает руками, на которых одеты перчатки без пальцев веселой полосатой расцветки. Когда Стайлз поворачивает голову, на его вязанной шапке качается большой пушистый помпон. Он _смешной_.

Дерек очарован ушами Стайлза. Они крупнее, чем у большинства снежных эльфов, с заостренными синими кончиками. Стайлз смеется и лучится от счастья, из-за румянца кончики ушей приобретают фиолетовый оттенок.

Синий цвет придает ощущение холодности, но Дереку кажется, если бы он провел языком по нежной коже, она оказалась бы теплой на ощупь.

\- Что ты там высматриваешь? - спрашивает Лора, его сестра. Она на пятом месяце беременности от своего мужа Тома. Том - снежный человек, и Дерек готов поспорить, что мех ребенка будет пастельным.

Он молится, чтобы Лора ни о чем не догадалась, иначе она засунет его в носок. _Очень маленький_ носок.

\- Ничего, - Дерек говорит угрюмо, что нормально для Гринча.

\- Ага, - отвечает Лора, утаскивая сахарное печенье с тарелки Дерека и вгрызаясь в него. Она уже выпила три чашки мятного горячего шоколада, стакан молока, съела желейный пончик и кекс. Ей нравится обвинять во всем ребенка, но у Лоры всегда был волчий аппетит на сладкое.

Дерек безропотно толкает свою тарелку к ней. В любом случае она съест его половину печенья.

\- Спасибо, - рассеянно говорит Лора, выбирая на этот раз печенье с присыпкой. Дерек вздыхает. Он _любит_ присыпку.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спрашивает он. - Разве ты не должна распространять жадность или подбрасывать куски угля?

\- Нет, - отвечает Лора, пережёвывая, и крошки сахарного печенья вылетают изо рта. - Я выдохлась. Доктор сказал, что слишком много Рождественских страданий могут навредить ребенку.

\- Мне жаль, - отвечает Дерек.

Он знает, что его сестра любит гринчевать во время праздников и серьезно относится к своей работе. Она чемпион гринчевания с настоящим талантом к несчастьям. Лоре всегда это давалось легче, чем Дереку, но у нее была большая практика, делая его детство ужасным. Еще у нее особый талант насылать ночные кошмары, как сахарные сливы превращаются в гнилые фрукты. Дерек завидует.

Лора может похвастаться, что она ни единого дня не была счастлива, но Дерек видел ее с Томом, и как она кладет руку на свой живот.

\- Да уж, - мрачно отзывается Лора.

В этот момент слышится смех Стайлза, похожий на звон колокольчиков, и Дерек автоматически бросает на него взгляд.

К сожалению, Лора тоже.

\- О, - говорит она. - Новый снежный эльф. Тебе не кажется, что они размножаются слишком быстро? Как маленькие снежные кролики.

Она поворачивается обратно и Дерек очень надеется, что Лора ничего не прочтет по его лицу, кроме обычной хмурости и неприязни, но, кажется, что-то его выдает.

\- _О_ , - повторяет Лора. - О, _нет_. Братишка, нет. О чем ты думаешь? Святые олени Санты.

\- Что? - обороняется Дерек.

\- Дерек, - говорит сестра, нагнувшись над столом и сжав его руку. - Не делай ничего опрометчивого. Ты же не хочешь быть _счастливым_ , правда?

\- Конечно, нет! - рявкает Дерек и отдергивает руку. - Я не дурак и знаю, что последнее, чего хочет Гринч - это быть счастливым.

\- Хорошо, - Лора откидывается на спинку стула. Она складывает руки на животе и критически смотрит на Дерека. - Надеюсь, что ты не дурак. Как его зовут?

\- Стайлз, - без запинки отвечает Дерек и, проклятье, уголки губ Лоры приподнимаются вверх.

***

\- Чувак, я тебе говорю, - волнуется Скотт. - Ты накличешь на себя неприятности.

\- Не будь таким драматичным, - отвечает Стайлз, махнув рукой. - Он все еще смотрит на меня?

\- Да, - шипит Скотт. - И его сестра тоже! _Лора Хейл_ , Стайлз!

\- Я знаю, кто она! - отмахивается Стайлз. - И говори тише. Ты же не хочешь привлечь к нам еще больше внимания?

\- Извини, - Скотт наклоняет голову и с его волос сыплются красные и зеленые искры. Скотт - Рождественская фея, а это значит, что он самый милый человек, которого только знает Стайлз. И самый легковозбудимый.

Стайлз перегибается через стол.

\- Он все еще смотрит?

Скотт бросает вполне понятный взгляд на Стайлза.

\- Да, - говорит он, с трудом сглотнув. - Как думаешь, что это значит? О, чувак, это же Гринчи. Это нехорошо. Я слышал, что они едят фей и эльфов на завтрак.

\- Они этого не делают, - возражает Стайлз, похлопав Скотта по руке. - По крайней мере, я думаю, что не делают. Считаешь, что Санта позволил бы им жить рядом, если бы они были настолько ужасные?

\- Он позволяет здесь жить Джексону Холодному, а этот парень _мудак_ , - сердито парирует Скотт.

\- Ладно, замнем. Но когда я принимал присягу, Санта толкал свою речь: «Бла-бла-бла, священный долг, бла-бла, баланс света и тьмы», и я думаю, что он имел в виду таких людей, как Хейлы.

\- Ну, не знаю, - говорит Скотт, бросая осторожный взгляд через плечо Стайлза. - Дерек Хейл выглядит так, словно его в детстве кормили только лимонами, а поили скисшим молоком.

Стайлз откидывает голову и смеется, а маленькие снежинки слетают с его волос.

\- Чувак, - говорит он. - Это грубо. Метко, но грубо. Кроме того, не забывай, что его лицо и тело выглядят, словно высечены изо льда.

\- В том-то и дело, Стайлз, - серьезно отзывается Скотт. - Лед! Холодный, твердый, беспощадный лед!

\- М-м-м, _твердый_ , - мечтательно улыбается Стайлз.

\- Фу, - морщится Скотт. - Ты худший снежный эльф.

\- Что? - возмущается Стайлз. - Тебе напомнить об Эллисон? Она из Высокомерных Рождественских Эльфов.

\- Она не высокомерна, - говорит Скотт. - Просто, она особенная. Ее родители хотят для нее как лучше. Я всего лишь Рождественская Фея. Она - Рождественский Эльф. Мы абсолютно в разных лигах.

\- Слушай, Скотт, твое сияние привлекает всех девушек в округе. Ты можешь с ней встречаться, если хочешь. Я видел, как она смотрит на тебя. И она всегда посылает тебе свои игрушки для упаковки. Помнишь, тот лук и стрелы, которые она сделала на прошлой неделе?

\- О, они были так изящно обработаны, - Скотт мечтательно вздыхает, закатывая большие глаза с поволокой. - У нее самые нежные руки на Северном полюсе.

\- Фу, не будь таким счастливым, иначе Большой Босс накажет тебя за нарушение авторских прав.

\- Он этого не сделает, - возражает Скотт. - Ты знаешь лучше других, насколько справедлив Санта.

\- Да-да, - говорит Стайлз. - Ну что, мистер Горячий-и-Сердитый все еще смотрит?

Скотт застывает.

\- Нет.

\- О, - разочарованно тянет Стайлз. - Ну, что ж ...

\- Потому что он идет сюда, - шокировано шепчет Скотт, вцепившись в стакан с молоком. - Они _оба_ идут, Стайлз.

\- Что? - взвизгивает тот, подпрыгивая так, что ножки стула опасно кренятся и Стайлз падает на пол.

А перед глазами застывает пара босых ног с острыми желтыми когтями и небольшим зеленым мехом.

Стайлз сглатывает, затем поворачивает голову и видит довольно большой живот.

\- Здравствуй, снежный эльф. - Лора Хейл смотрит на него сверху вниз. Она усовершенствовала свою улыбку, которая посылает дрожь в теле Стайлза от кончиков ушей до пальцев ног, сжавшихся в полосатых носках и загнутых сапожках. - Нужна помощь? - спрашивает она с блеском в глазах.

\- Нет, - пищит Стайлз. - Я в порядке.

Святая омела, он без году неделя как стал официальным эльфом, и уже замечен в компании с Хейлами. Ну почему это его жизнь? Отец ведь предупреждал, чтобы Стайлз держал свои острые уши подальше от неприятностей. А это, по ходу, неприятности.

\- Лора, - слышится ворчливый голос и Стайлз переключает свое внимание на Дерека Хейла.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Дерек, не подпуская сестру ближе.

\- Да-да, в порядке, - Стайлз подрывается на ноги и стряхивает снежинки со штанов.

Брови Дерека - черные, словно сажа в дымоходе и мохнатые, как еловые ветки - ползут на лоб.

\- Я думал, снежные эльфы более грациозны.

\- Это предвзятость и стереотипы, - отвечает Стайлз, смахивая снежинки с плеч. Когда он нервничает, он начинает снежить.

\- Извини, - говорит Дерек, все еще хмурясь. Наверное, это естественное состояние для Гринчей. - Мы не хотели тебя напугать.

\- Разве что чуть-чуть, - услужливо улыбается Лора. Стайлза она пугает.

\- Лора, - рычит Дерек на сестру.

\- Ты новенький? - Лора игнорирует брата.

\- Э-э, да. Да, - Стайлз бросает взгляд на Скотта, который от ужаса дрожит так, что даже его молочные усы трясутся.

\- Зд _о_ рово, - говорит Лора. - Дерек, разве это не чудесно?

\- Да, - отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз впечатлен его непоколебимым угрюмым видом. Это реально - талант. - Поздравляю, - добавляет Дерек.

\- Да-да, поздравляем, - встряет Лора, выглядя слишком радостно для Гринча и заставляя Стайлза нервничать еще больше. - И чем ты занимаешься?

\- Мелкими поручениями Санты, - смущается Стайлз, беспокойно почесывая ухо.

Дерек внимательно следит за этим процессом.

\- Правда? - вскидывает брови Лора и тихо присвистывает. - Впечатляюще для новичка. У тебя, наверное, врожденный талант.

\- Конечно, талант, - говорит Стайлз. Никому не нужно знать, что это наглый фаворитизм. Все равно отец его строго контролирует и не дает спуску.

\- Я - Лора Хейл, а это мой брат Дерек, - продолжает Лора. - Пожми руку, Дерек.

Дерек бросает на сестру взгляд, от которого могут растаять все леденцы на Северном полюсе и шипит:

\- _Лора_.

Но Стайлз уже протягивает руку и Дерек нехотя отвечает на рукопожатие, морщась, когда пальцы Стайлза прикасаются к его коже.

Стайлз твердо трясет руку Дерека раз, второй, а затем поворачивается к Лоре, но та отступает.

\- О, нет, - говорит она. - Я забыла, что наши прикосновения заставляют других чувствовать себя раздраженными и несчастными. Но ты же не чувствуешь себя плохо, правда?

\- Нет, - качает головой Стайлз, глядя на Дерека в замешательстве. На Дерека, который больше не хмурится, а его бледное лицо краснеет.

Стайлз с тревогой наблюдает, как Дерек отшатывается на несколько шагов, цепляется бедром за стол и опрокидывает стул на пол. Он хватается за грудь и надсадно, хрипло кашляет.

Лора бросается к нему и хватает за руку.

\- Дерек! - восклицает она.

\- Домой, - хрипит Дерек, сжимая ее руку. - Нужно ... домой. Срочно. К маме, - он снова кашляет, словно воздух не поступает в легкие.

\- Какого черта? - спрашивает Стайлз. - С ним все в порядке? У Гринчей что, аллергия на меня?

\- Ладно, Дерек, - говорит Лора, игнорируя Стайлза и растирая руки Дерека. - Хорошо, мы идем к маме.

Дерек выпрямляется и делает несколько тяжелых глубоких вдохов, бросая на Стайлза дикий взгляд.

\- Я думаю ... - начинает он и прерывается удушающим кашлем.

Лора выводит Дерека за дверь под звон веселого колокольчика. Она стреляет в Стайлза последним холодным взглядом, прежде чем закрыть дверь.

\- Что это было? - спрашивает себя Стайлз, стараясь не обращать внимания, как другие посетители косятся в его сторону.

Он смотрит на Скотта, который сидит с измазанным в шоколадном печенье ртом.

\- Скотт?! - возмущается Стайлз. - Серьезно, чувак?

\- Когда я нервничаю, я ем, - стонет Скотт и утыкается головой в сложенные на столе руки. - А теперь у меня болит живот.

\- Пошли, - Стайлз хватает его за руку и сдергивает со стула. - Мне нужно задать одному человеку в красном костюме несколько вопросов.

\- Пожалуйста, не создавай нам проблем перед Рождеством, - вздыхает Скотт, следуя за ним.

***

\- Ты меня пугаешь, братик, - говорит Лора, сжимая поводья саней. - Поговори со мной, Дерек. Что происходит?

\- Не знаю, - задыхается Дерек. - У меня словно пожар в груди ... Не могу дышать ...

В горле чувствуется влага, когда он кашляет.

\- Скорее, - хрипит он.

\- Я спешу! - рявкает Лора. - Прости, прости. Святые шары Санты. Мы почти дома, Дерек. Мама знает, что делать.

\- Скорее, - повторяет Дерек. Он ощущает распространяющийся жар и не понимает, что это значит. Он никогда еще не чувствовал такого.

Лора резко тормозит прямо перед дверью дома, вырывая снежные комья из-под полозьев. Она тянет Дерека, принимая его вес на себя, и Дерек отстраненно думает, что из Лоры получится пугающая мать.

Спотыкаясь, они идут вверх по лестнице, и входная дверь распахивается прежде, чем они успевают подняться.

\- Лора? Дерек? - Талия, их мать, выходит навстречу. - Что случилось?

Она бросается на помощь и помогает Лоре завести Дерека в дом, в гостиную и уложить его на диван.

Стон Дерека опять превращается в кашель, а грудь словно разъедает что-то изнутри. Дерек трет кожу сквозь ткань рубашки.

\- Я не знаю, - слышит он голос Лоры. - Я просто подшутила над ним ... В смысле, это же было просто рукопожатие, я не знаю, что случилось ...

\- Рукопожатие? - прерывает мать. - Он коснулся кого-то и случилось это?

\- Да, - отвечает Лора. Ее глаза мокрые от слез, жаль, что Дереку настолько плохо, и он не может насладиться моментом.

\- Боже мой, - говорит Талия. - Дерек, гринченок, ты можешь сделать глубокий вдох?

\- Больно, - скулит Дерек. - В груди болит. Очень.

Странно, но их мать улыбается, а в глазах блестит влага.

\- Растет? Ты чувствуешь, словно внутри что-то растет?

\- Что? - Дерек задыхается и выгибается на диване от боли. - Да! Наверное. Я не знаю.

Теперь он действительно чувствует это. Будто его ребра слишком малы, а его внутренности пытаются прорваться сквозь кожу.

Дерек слышит, как Лора резко выдыхает, а когда сквозь пелену боли он открывает глаза, то видит обнявшихся Лору и маму, которые ... счастливо смотрят на него.

У его семьи явно проблемы.

\- О, Дерек! - с облегчением говорит Лора. - Это замечательно!

\- Все будет хорошо, - успокаивает Талия, положив руку ему на плечо. - Ты будешь в порядке. Скоро все закончится.

\- Я умираю? - спрашивает Дерек, хватаясь за грудь.

Он не слышит, что отвечает мама, потому что его переполняет устойчивый _бум-бум-бум_ пульсирующей боли.

***

Когда Дерек просыпается, вся семья сидит рядом, болтая и попивая сидр со специями. Он может почувствовать запах корицы. Который ему ... нравится. Это настораживает.

\- Что случилось? - стонет Дерек, садясь. Он больше не чувствует боли, но ощущает себя по-другому. Тяжелее. Теплее.

Его мать отставляет свою кружку и хлопает его по колену.

\- Нечто очень особенное.

\- У тебя выросло сердце! - радостно говорит Лора.

\- На три размера, как минимум, если я правильно поняла, - говорит мама.

\- О, нет, - стонет Дерек, его увеличенное сердце охватывает внезапный страх. - Нет-нет-не ... снежный эльф? - спрашивает он недоверчиво.

Лора хихикает, мать скрывает улыбку за глотком сидра.

 _Могло быть хуже_ , думает Дерек и резко откидывается на спинку дивана. Возможно, у него есть шанс узнать кое-что об ушах.

***

\- Эй, пап! - зовет Стайлз, врываясь в дом. Он запоздало вспоминает, что нужно снять заснеженные сапоги. Скотт тащится за ним, расшнуровывает свои ботинки и аккуратно ставит их у входной двери.

\- Прииивет, пап! Ты здесь?

\- Может быть, он в мастерской, - говорит Скотт. - Рождество через месяц.

\- Нет, - возражает Стайлз. - Сейчас 7.00, у него должен быть первый заход молока с печеньем.

\- Это рекомендация врача, - самодовольно говорит папа, выходя из кухни с тарелкой печенья и стаканом молока. На нем только часть костюма, состоящая из красных штанов на подтяжках и белой майки. - У меня осталось меньше месяца, чтобы отъесться. Критическая нехватка времени.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. - И потом весь оставшийся год мне приходится следить за твоим уровнем холестерина.

\- Да, - усмехается отец. - Ненавижу Новый год.

\- Ладно, отставим пагубное пристрастие к печенью в сторону. Мне нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов.

\- Хм? - спрашивает папа с полным ртом и Стайлз подозревает, что он делает это нарочно.

\- Ну, возможно, произошло ... кое-что. Сегодня.

Его отец сглатывает, делает большой глоток молока, и вздыхает.

\- _Стайлз_ .

\- И это абсолютно не моя вина! По крайней мере, я не думаю, что это моя вина. Или моя? Но не могу же я быть виноват, если у кого-то аллергия на меня, правда?

Папа моргает несколько раз.

\- У кого-то аллергия на тебя? Скотт, ты не мог бы прояснить ситуацию?

\- Э-э, - тянет Скотт красноречиво. - Стайлз пожал руку Дереку Хейлу, а затем Дерек Хейл выглядел, словно ... он умирает?

Тарелка печенья разбивается об пол.

\- _Что_?

\- Я не знаю! - Стайлз поднимает руки. - Серьезно! Парень вел себя, как при сердечном приступе - царапал грудь, словно не мог получить достаточно воздуха. Это было ужасно.

Отец сжимает стакан молока и выпивает в пару глотков, как дешевый виски.

\- Колокольчики-бубенчики ... Ребенок, ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Нет? - скорее спрашивает, чем утверждает Стайлз. - Разве только то, что мне стоит затаиться в оленьих конюшнях на пару дней? Как после инцидента с фруктовым тортом.

Отец пристально смотрит на него, хотя это выглядит не так эффектно, как с горящими голубыми глазами.

\- В гостиную. Сесть. Немедленно.

\- Отрывочные команды, - шепчет Стайлз Скотту, когда они виновато плетутся в комнату. - Опасность-опасность.

\- Клянусь, Стайлз, если я опять попаду из-за тебя в озорной список ...

\- Это был только один год ...

\- Четыре! _Четыре года_!

\- Вот дерьмо. Ты прав. Извини, чувак.

\- Мальчики, - говорит папа Стайлза, зажимая пальцами переносицу. - Могу я прервать вас на секунду? Спасибо. Ты говоришь, Стайлз, что добровольно коснулся Гринча и ему стало больно?

\- Да. Это плохо? Звучит, как _плохо_.

\- Не обязательно, - говорит отец Стайлзу, с усталой, но любящей улыбкой. - Необычно? Да. Сложно? Очень. Но после нашей истории любви с твоей мамой, не думаю, что можно было ожидать от тебя чего-то другого.

\- Ух ты, история любви? Думаю, я пропустил эту главу. И как это связано с ...

\- Чувааак, - тянет Скотт, глядя на Стайлза с открытым ртом. - Из-за тебя у Гринча выросло сердце!

\- Не будь идиотом, - отмахивается Стайлз. - Я не ... я же не?

Он переводит взгляд на терпеливо ожидающего отца, пока до Стайлза доходит.

\- Ох ты, колокольчики-бубенчики. _Правда_?

\- По крайней мере, он _твердый_ , как лед, - успокаивает его Скотт. - Я наблюдал, как он смотрит на тебя и, по-моему, у него фетиш на твои уши.

\- Да? - спрашивает Стайлз, оживляясь. - Ну, это уже кое-что.

Санта вздыхает.

\- Мне срочно нужен гоголь-моголь.

***

Летом на Северном полюсе проходит церемония для Дерека и Стайлза, а Рудольф держит кольцо. Дерек все еще не привык улыбаться, так что у него болит лицо к концу дня.

Скотт плачет, а Эллисон протягивает ему носовой платок (их свадьба осенью).

И Дерек определенно знает кое-что об ушах.


End file.
